It all started with a drunk driver
by yellowmint4
Summary: Carlisle comes across a dieing girl and takes her home to change her.
1. Chapter 1

A car flies down the highway. The driver was a man, age 23. He could not see the road clearly and he had music blaring from the stereo so loud he could not even he himself breathing. The driver swerved going off the road and hit something. He could not see what he hit so he stumbled out of the car when he heard a moan. As he got closer, he could see a woman in jogging clothes lying on the ground.

"Oh shit!" he said under his breath. He turned away from the fallen girl, running back to his car. He got in, started the engine, and drove off.

The women lay still on the ground moaning and groaning. This was her end and she knew it. She was going to die lying on the hard ground. She looked around trying not to move her head very much. A beautiful blond man came out of the forest. He came closer to the women. He kneeled down and started to check her wounds, see if there was nothing broken. He knew right away she would not make it from all the blood lost.

He picked her up and started to run to his family's house, the Cullen house. As he walked in the door, he yelled

"Jasper get out of the house now."

Alice took one look at Carlisle and went and left with Jasper. Carlisle set the unknown women on the couch before calling to his wife Esme.

"Get the guest room ready darling." He looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I'm going to change her."

When the room was ready and she was tied to the bed, for safety. Carlisle bit her on her low neck. For a couple of minute's everything was quiet and then the women started screaming bloody murder, which it was in a way.

3 days this torture went on until the house fall silent. Everyone looked at each there before running up to the room where the mysterious women waited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can you guess who the woman is? Well I am NOT going to tell you because you should read the story if you want to now. I was going to tell you but my friend said that was dumb. **

**The woman**

I woke up in a very beautiful room. The walls were a turquoise color, the sheets and curtains were ivory. I lay back down on the huge bed and tried to remember how I had come to be here. I sat there for a couple of seconds before it came back to me.

_I could not sleep-bad dream- so I got out of bed and walked around for a little bit when that did not work I decided to go for a jog. I went to my closet for some summer jogging clothes, it was hot. I stepped outside my house after grading my keys. I started walking and before I knew it, I was moving at a nice jogging pace. I was jogging down a road that had forest on both sides. As I was running, I heard a car with stereos blasting and it sounded like it was moving fast. I turned was in time to see it coming right towards me!_

_I was hit before I could think to do anything. I landed on the hard ground. I heard the car being shut off and the door being opened. I tried to make a noise soothe person would help me, but all I heard was him muttering something to himself, get back in the car and drive away._

It just got blurry from there, but if I do remember turning my head and seeing a beautiful man with blond hair or was it. Can't remember that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone lightly touched my shoulder. I jumped back because I still did not know where I was.

"It's okay, we just want to help you, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen."

I couldn't focus on the voice of the man who said this because the man who had touched me was looking me straight in the eyes with his beautiful topaz eyes and I could not for the life of me look away. He turned away from me to look behind him and it was as if he released me from the hold of those beautiful eyes.

"Emmett shut up!" He growled out from the back of his throat.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop."A big muscled man said with a chuckle.

"Miss what your name?" asked the man named Carlisle.

"Bella Swan." I said looking around at all of them.

"Sooo, why am I here Dr. Cullen? Shouldn't I be in a hospital?" I asked

"Bella I want to talk to you about why you're here and what happened to you."

I just continued to stare at him and after a little bit he went on talking.

'When I found you, you had already lost a lot of blood and were still losing it. You would not have been alive by the time I got you to the hospital and even if I would have gotten you there in time they would not be able to stop the bleeding." He paused and looked at me.

'So I ran with you to my house. I can run very fast." he said to my questioning stare.

"Okay… now Bella listen very hard and try not to go into shock." I nodded and looked at him, silently asking him to continue.

"Bella I bit you on the neck and injected venom into your bloodstream." He looked at me – I think to see my reaction to this news. I could tell I was giving him a blank stare, so he went on.

"As this venom works through your blood you feel as if you're being burned alive. This goes on for three days, then on the third day the fire starts to fade away and you wake up to a new life."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"Most humans don't know about us and if they did they would have to be changed or killed. I save people, I save dying people… like you were dying and I helped you."

"You're a doctor you help people for your job."I said.

"No no I'm more than that. I change people who are dying from mortal to…immortal."

"Are you guys some crazy Ax-murders who are going to suck my blood cause he think you're a living vampire?"I went on when no one answered.

"If so I think I should leave."

I got out of the bed to see I was paler than usual and still in my jogging clothes. That's good I though a least they are crazy rapist. I was almost to the door when a pixy-looking woman walked in and blocked my way to my old life.

**Please review I love you guys reviews! )**


End file.
